The Gender Malfunction
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: Penny and Leonard just broke up. Sheldon is having a dilemma on whether siding on Leonard, his best friend or continue to be friends with Penny. Then after going to Disneyland, something happened between Sheldon and Penny... something changed... Will this change be the start of something new. SHELDON/PENNY. SLIGHT AU. STARTING FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 1
1. Chapter 1: Start of something strange

**Chapter 1 - Start of something strange**

* * *

It was the day Sheldon really dreaded. The day when the time when changes happen. Just like today, Leonard and Penny broke up he hated things to change. Leonard is his best friend and social protocol says that you have to side with your best friend especially if you are friends with his ex. Now that Leonard and Penny broke up, he doesn't know or rather he can't decide whether to abide to the ridiculous social protocol or continue to be friends with Penny even though his best friend wouldn't approve of it.

As Sheldon opened the door to his apartment building, the subject of his dilemma appeared. As such, he can't decide whether to avoid Penny and just forget about the mail in his mailbox wherein he would most probably get anxious deviating his routines.

_Oh well what the hell._

"Uh-oh…" Sheldon said looking down at the floor as he entered the building.

"What?" Penny asked.

" I was going to get my mail." Sheldon said waiting for Penny to move away from the mailbox. But knowing Penny, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get the meaning behind his previous "uh-oh".

"Okay" Penny said flatly as she continued to look through the rest of her mail.

Penny having her radar on noticed that Sheldon shifted uncomfortably after she gave him the 'go' signal to retrieve his mail.

"Are you hoping to get it telepathically?" Penny looked at him with sarcasm on her face.

"I think you mean telekinetically." Sheldon countered quite annoyed by her use of scientific terms incorrectly.

Penny just gave him the look of 'whatever'.

"And no," Sheldon said as he moved towards his mailbox.

"I just want to be sure of the proper social protocol now that you and Leonard are having coitus." Sheldon said ignoring the disgusted look on Penny's face on the word 'coitus'.

"Ugh, god… can we please just say not seeing each other?" Penny said still with the disgusted look on her face.

"Well it could have been true, but as you live in the same building, you see each other all the time, the variable which has changed is the coitus." Sheldon explained.

Giving up, Penny said; " Okay, here's the protocol. You and I are still friends and you stop saying coitus." Penny gave him a smile.

Returning back the smile, Sheldon said; "Good, I'm glad that we are still friends."

"Really?" Penny asked, not believing what just came out of his mouth.

"Oh yes, it was a lot of work to accommodate you in my life. I'd hate for that effort to be in vain." Sheldon said plainly as he started towards the stairs.

"Right." Penny said knowing that this is a Sheldon speak. She grabbed her groceries and started to go up the stairs with him.

Before taking the first step, Sheldon stopped; " Just to be clear, do I have to stop saying 'coitus' to everyone or just you?"

Penny inhaled and said; " Everyone."

"Harsh terms, but alright, I'll just substitute 'intercourse'." Sheldon said as he moved along with Penny.

"Great…"

"Or 'fornication'. But that has judgmental overtone. I'll hold that in reserve."

Wanting to drop the subject Penny diverted the topic by asking him how he's been.

"Well my existence is continuum. So, I've been what I am at each point of implied time period."

"You're just 'coitus-ing' with me aren't you?" Penny said with a smile of using the term 'coitus'.

"Bazinga." Sheldon said noting that it was sarcasm.

"So how's Leonard doing?" Penny asked.

" He's fine, taking his time to look at your photographs and smelling the pillow you have slept on. Although he asked me not to tell you that." Sheldon said plainly as if he didn't commit a crime.

Knowing that Sheldon is bad at lying, and was really creep out of what Leonard's doing, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"I'd rather you pretend I didn't say it." Sheldon said.

Sheldon noticed her groceries and saw the ingredients in making spaghetti sauce like his mom used to minus the hotdogs of course. Also giving a little information about spaghetti being used to feed Jesus by the Romans.

"Interesting, I'll have you come by for a spaghetti some time." Penny said not really caring about the trivia.

"I'm hungry now." Sheldon said.

"ohh.. Okay, why don't you give me an hour and come over." Penny said realizing the offer she just made.

"Will you cut up hotdogs into little chunks and mix it in the sauce." Sheldon said hoping. Penny was shocked by his eagerness when he said hotdogs in a spaghetti sauce.

"I don't have hotdogs." Penny said.

"That's alright I do. Ohh. You're in for what my mother calls a real Italian treat." Sheldon said excited and hurried to get the hotdogs. Penny just smiled at his child ways.

* * *

Sheldon entered his apartment not noticing the guys with their food and blankly said that he just hanged out his Penny, his roommate/best friend's ex.

Again with his dilemma of picking sides. He hated it when he has too. He was Leonard's best friend but he was also Penny's friend.

"Sheldon, I got your tangerine chicken, I hope you are hungry." Leonard said as he sat down and gave Sheldon a bowl.

Sheldon never liked quarrels. He didn't like disappointing his friends even though they always went behind his back. Beyond on what they call him as a robot is a soft-hearted, kind man. He suffered long enough through out his childhood without any friends that wouldn't bully him. Although he could still feel that his friends would backstab him, he looked past that because he liked his friends. The artic expedition, he looked past that so that he could keep his friends. Although it hurt at times when he remembered it, he still let it pass and move on. So instead of declining the food the tangerine chicken he ate it even making sounds of 'mmm'. He was half way on his meal when he made an excuse of getting a refreshing beverage only to slip the hotdogs in his pants. Now to go to Penny's apartment he excused himself of taking an after-dinner walk. This got the guys curious of his actions. He tried to counter their questions about the research he read about making the digestion effective. Howard went with him and Sheldon was trying his best to hide the fact that he has hotdog in his pants and was on his way to Penny's. After Sheldon bade Howard goodbye, a large dog apparently smelled the hotdog in his pants and was growling at him and started to run after his failed attempt to divert the dog's attention with the cat.

* * *

Penny was preparing dinner when she heard a familiar knock.

Knock knock knock, Penny

Knock Knock Knock, Penny

Penny was waiting for the third knock…

Knock knock knock Penny…

After the three sets of knocks she opened the door to find Sheldon out of his breath and holding up a piece of hotdog.

"Here, I have to trade the others for my life."

* * *

Sheldon doesn't have the appetite to eat anymore after the dinner he had with the guys. But he didn't want to disappoint Penny; after all he had to run for his life to save the piece of the hotdog. Penny asked about Leonard and of course, Sheldon, who doesn't want to lie but trying his best to keep a secret, said that Leonard had been crying.

"Aww. I feel terrible." Penny said talking about the break up, and Sheldon being the special ones…

"Why? Do you have a stomachache too?" Sheldon asked.

"No, why, do you?"

"No," he lied. " just making a dinner conversation that's all."

Sheldon took another mouthful of his spaghetti and making sounds of gusto. Penny feeling proud of herself smiled at his reactions.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Leonard never cooks for me."

"Well maybe that's because Leonard can't cook."

"You can't cook but you made me this."

"Whatever… oohhhh let me get the cheesecake out of the fridge."

"Oh lord, I'm in Jewish hell."

* * *

Penny and Leonard met at the laundry room. It was awkward between them. But they can't do anything about it. Seeing that they live in the same apartment building in the same floors. Penny mentioned about taking Sheldon to Disneyland. Leonard was fine with it but gave Penny a warning not to let Goofy near Sheldon because it gives him nightmares and Leonard has to go through with it. Penny and Leonard fought like a divorced couple with a child.

It was 10 in the evening when Penny and Sheldon came home. Sheldon was in bliss when he said about California Adventure water show. This became a catalyst for an impending fight between Penny and Leonard. Sheldon tried to make please them both but Penny ordered him to go to bed. He obliged making them promise no to fight.

"Aren't you going to thank Penny for taking you to Disneyland?" Leonard told Sheldon.

"Thank you, Penny." Sheldon said as he plastered his happy, innocent smile.

"You're welcome sweetie."

* * *

It was the next morning when Sheldon woke up. He sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. It was also early in the morning when Penny woke up, which is really unusual for her since she wakes up at around 11. Sheldon looked at his surroundings and noticed the bright colors of the bed sheets and the plush toys lying around. Penny then sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes and noticed the dark blue comforter and the Mickey Mouse hat on her head. "Since when did I get a hat?" she said as she took in the surroundings, action figures of superheroes and comic books.

"What the hell?! Why am I in Sheldon's room?" Penny said immediately getting out of the bed.

"What is this swirling vortex of entropy and in what universe am I in Penny's room?" Sheldon said immediately getting out of the bed too.

Sheldon felt the thin clothing that he is wearing. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in a pink Hello Kitty shorts and a tank top. "What on Newton's name is happening?"

Penny noticed a hard thing sticking out of her groin and looked down only to see a thing trying to poke out of her groin. Also she was wearing plaid pajamas and top. "What the freaking hell is this?"

Sheldon ran into the full body mirror beside the bed and saw the image.

Penny ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Oh dear Lord!"

"Holy crap on a cracker!"

"AHHHHHHHHH" both screams of Penny and Sheldon were heard throughout the apartment.

Sheldon grabbed a bathrobe and wore it so as Penny grabbing the matching bathrobe of the plaid pajamas and ran out of the apartment. Both looked at each other at the hall not believing that they can see their own selves.

It dawned to them that Sheldon was on Penny's body and Penny was on Sheldon's body.

"What the hell is this?" Penny said

"Oh dear Lord!" Sheldon said as they both passed out the hall.

* * *

**A/N: my first big bang theory fanfic. i need your kind and gentle reviews. i'm new into this. This is a Sheldon/Penny.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Big Bang Theory**


	2. Chapter 2: What the frak?

Penny (Sheldon) – Sheldon's identity in Penny's body

Sheldon (Penny) – Penny's identity in Sheldon's body

Chapter 2 - What the frak?

It was a Monday morning when Sheldon and Penny found out that their bodies exchanged. It wasn't the best morning they had and are found to be seated together, staring at nothing inside Sheldon's apartment. Penny, now in Sheldon's body, have a cup of coffee on her hands looking at the blank screen of the TV and sitting at the other end of the couch away from Sheldon. Sheldon, now in Penny's body is seating on his spot, have a bottle of water on his hands and looking at the blank screen of the TV. Both of them not saying anything just shocked on how on earth or what in god's name did their bodies swapped. Soon Leonard woke up and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast not noticing the two sitting in the couch. Leonard helped himself for a cup of coffee but noticed that there was coffee already brewed. He looked around and jumped a little to see the two sitting and staring blankly at the TV screen. He also noticed that Penny (Sheldon) sat on Sheldon's godly spot and Sheldon (Penny) on the other end of the couch. This got him curious and raised his one eyebrow to the both of them.

"Good morning?" Leonard said as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

This got snapped out the two of them from their daze. Panic settled in between them. Both looked at each other seemed like talked through their eyes.

_How are we supposed to do this, Penny?_

_The hell if I know, you're the scientist you figure it out._

_Penny, if we want to get out of mess, you need to help me._

_Sheldon, I don't know what happened. Let's just stick to our initial plan that we talked about earlier, and then we'll need the whole day to figure this out._

_The whole day!? Penny, I need to work. I am a theoretical physicist who will change the world._

_Sheldon, I need to work too. So please just stop thinking about yourself for one minute and work with me, okay?_

_Fine, let it be known that I Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper helped a woman in damsel in distress._

After the long pause, Sheldon (Penny) replied; "Good morning!"

"How come it took you a minute to answer my 'good morning'?" Leonard asked moving towards the seat next to them. As he sat down, Leonard smelled the coffee emanating from Sheldon's cup.

"Sheldon is that coffee?" Leonard asked and raised his eyebrow on him.

"Uhh…"Penny being in Sheldon's body panicked and racked her brain for an answer. Everyone knew that Sheldon didn't drink coffee.

"He was past his bedtime last night and got up earlier than he used too causing the shift in his REM cycle. I gave him caffeine to stimulate his neurons since he looked sleepy. Thus having coffee." Penny (Sheldon) answered eliciting a tic on his eyes. He was bad at lying.

Leonard still raising his one eyebrow at them could tell that something is off. He was trying to analyze why would Penny sit on Sheldon's spot and Sheldon not sitting on his spot. Also he was trying to absorb what Penny had just said, she used the words that would usually come out of Sheldon's mouth and noticing that Sheldon didn't answer his question about the coffee. (A/N: in Leonard's POV, he still doesn't know that their Penny and Sheldon's identities are switched so I am referring to their physical bodies).

"Hey, Sheldon, why haven't you prepared yet? We are going to be late at work." Leonard said getting up and letting the unusual situation slide.

Sheldon (Penny) panicked again for an answer. Luckily this is Penny, she is good at lying, and she can handle such small situation. "I still feel dizzy from the space mountain and my stomach feels kinda funny from the churro I ate and threw up. So I think I will skip work for now."

"Woah, are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?" Leonard asked being a good friend and roommate.

"Leonard, don't be absurd. The hospital is full of bacteria, viruses and sick people. Who knows what I'll… I mean, what Sheldon will come in contact with. You know very well that he loathes hospitals." Penny (Sheldon) said. Even if he is trapped in Penny's body he still didn't want to get his real body in contact with viruses, bacteria and nosocomial infection that lurks in the hospital.

"Okay, what about you Penny, don't you have work at the Cheesecake Factory?" Leonard asked and looked at Penny.

"I have the afternoon shift." Sheldon (Penny) answered.

"Okay, so how come Sheldon is answering and not you, Penny?" Leonard stated. He was really getting confused on how these two people are acting.

"We had a conversation earlier. So I was informed about her schedules for the day." Sheldon (Penny) said trying hard to speak Sheldonese.

"Ohh… okay, I'll go on ahead then. I'll just change some clothes… oh and by the way, why did you scream Sheldon?" Leonard asked looking back at them.

"I saw an… arachnid outside the window." Sheldon (Penny) said trying not to look away from him.

"Ohh okay… I'll go get changed then." Leonard said as he closed the door to his bedroom.

The two left in the living room sighed and sat down the couch again.

"That was a close one." Sheldon (Penny) said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Evidently. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll fix some oatmeal for my breakfast since it is Monday." Penny (Sheldon) said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll help myself on some French toast." Sheldon (Penny) said as she also made his way to the kitchen.

Just as they were preparing breakfast, Leonard came out and went to gather his things.

"Okay, I'll be going… Sheldon, I thought you're stomach is feeling funny, why are you making French toast?" Leonard asked as he fixed his bag.

"Uhh… Penny wanted some so I'm making it for her. In exchange, she will prepare my oatmeal." Sheldon (Penny) answered quickly.

"Really, that's weird. Usually you prepare your own meal because you don't want anyone touching your food." Leonard said.

"Sheldon, is training me on how to handle his food properly. I'm about to use gloves and don some hairnet." Penny (Sheldon) said as he donned some gloves.

Satisfied and not really caring about the two, he nodded and bade goodbye. They were left alone eating breakfast not talking because they were still taking in the fact that their bodies have been switched.

(A/N: now that Penny and Sheldon are alone, I'm going to use their original identities for you to understand the next part of the story)

"Okay, now that we are alone, how are we gonna deal with this matter?" Penny asked as she took a bite off her French toast.

"First of all, matter is anything that occupies space and has mass. For you to refer as this…" gesturing them "as a matter is not acceptable. Second, even with eidetic memory and IQ of 187, I cannot believe the next words will come out of my mouth, I don't have any idea on how this could have happened. " Sheldon replied.

Silence dawned over them, thinking of the past events that happened between them the day before. The only thing that happened is that they went to Disneyland. They rode and went to the Big Thunder mountain railroad, Disneyland monorail, Disneyland railroad, Finding Nemo submarine, Indiana Jones adventure, Pirates of the Caribbean, innoventions, space mountain, California screamin', splash mountain and many more. They saw the parade, the fireworks, fantasmic show, California World of Color, even joining the Jedi Training academy. Nothing came odd to the both of them.

"Nothing that I can remember odd happened yesterday." Penny said when she finished remembering what transpired yesterday in Disneyland.

"Penny, I don't trust your memory since you don't have and eidetic one like mine and you don't have an IQ of 187." Sheldon said as he finished his oatmeal and stood up to go to shower.

"Penny, I'm going to take a refreshing shower, I suggest that you too. Then we can talk about whatever this is." Sheldon suggested which Penny didn't argue with since she wanted a shower however…

"Wait!" Penny shouted causing Sheldon to jump and clutch his chest.

"Good grief, Penny are you giving me a heart attack?" Sheldon said as he took his time to catch his breath still clutching on his chest.

"Sheldon! What are you doing putting your hands on my chest?!" Penny shouted.

"Your chest… ohhh…" Sheldon said realizing that he was still trapped in Penny's body. "My apologies."

"Wait, you can't take a shower." Penny said.

"Excuse me, why can't I take a shower, I need to clean myself so as not to harbor any germs and keep myself from illness." Sheldon said.

"Well, I won't allow you to see me naked."

"Naked? Ohhh… that is right. Well how am I too take my shower if I a trapped in this body of yours?" Sheldon said anxious about his shower.

"I have an idea." This got Sheldon's attention. He really needs his shower badly.

"How do you propose on getting a shower without seeing each other naked?" Sheldon asked raising his eyebrow for an answer.

"Well, for you not to see my body naked while you shower, you need to blind fold yourself…"

"Blind fold myself? Really, how am I supposed to…"

"Let me finish sweetie. You have to blindfold yourself and I'll be the one who will clean my body for you. Meaning you don't have to see or touch anything just let me take care of it. in reverse, so that I won't have to see your naked body, I will blindfold myself while you clean your own body." Penny said with a smile proud that she was able to come up with an idea that is acceptable to Sheldon.

"Well, I suppose that is fine. Very well, I'll prepare my clothes that you will be wearing as you prepare the clothes I will be wearing. And Penny, I don't like those shorts or tank tops that doesn't really cover your body. I don't want anyone looking at your body like you're piece of meat."

"It's my body, it's my decision on what to wear."

"I know it is your body, but since I am the one inside your body, I don't want men eyeing on your body. It's annoying."

"Fine if that's the case, then I will have to prepare the clothes your body is going to wear. Seriously, jeans will be much better with your superhero shirts. And you need to lessen wearing those shirts."

"Penny, I like my superhero shirts. Don't change my wardrobe."

"Fine, I won't but jeans will be staying as you insist on me wearing clothes that will cover me up decently."

"Agreed, now can I go to shower already?"

"Let's go, here put on your blindfold."

After both have taken shower, they were quiet. They were in Sheldon's apartment sitting in the couch. Well it was really awkward for them to clean their bodies in other perspective especially when it came to clean their own genitals. It was really weird. So both of them sat in silence.

"So… what are we gonna do today?" Penny broke the silence and the awkwardness between them.

"Well, as you have said earlier we need to figure this out and resolve it immediately before, this gets out of hand." Sheldon said erasing the writings on his board.

"How do you plan to approach this?" Penny asked.

"Well, let's see from what we can remember yesterday. We'll compare it and formulate hypothesis from there." Sheldon said.

"So what do you remember from the events of yesterday?"

"Well, we went to Disneyland. We rode cool rides even if you don't like heights. Ate churros, chowder and bought toys and your hat."

"I do agree on what you have just enumerated. I kept on going back to the scenes of yesterday and I don't find anything odd about anything. Except Goofy of course, he gives me the jitters and nightmares."

"Hmm… what about your sciency stuff? Anything?"

"I'm afraid only science fiction will explain."

"Hey, something the same have happened in the movie, It's a boy girl thing."

"Penny, chick flicks are nothing but a waste of time. And take note that it is a movie not a documentary or claims of real life situations such as what is happening to us right now."

"Whatever, well in the movie, they we're in front of this statue and said something at the same time causing them to change identities like us."

"Which leads you to think that we need to find this statue and say the same words from the movie hoping that it will change things back to the way it is?"

"It was just a suggestion…"

"Seriously Penny" Sheldon said as he stared into the whiteboard trying to analyze the data and come up with a hypothesis.

"Wait… Sheldon remember when we were in the ferris wheel thingy?"

"Penny, I have an eidetic memory, of course I can remember. And I think you mean Mickey's Fun Wheel."

"Whatever" Penny said rolling her eyes. " Remember what happened? It was after the world of colors that we took our last ride. The Mickey's Fun Wheel."

"Ohh… I remember that. I didn't consider that as a fact since I have always thought it was normal that the wheel will spin the other way instead of clockwise as a part of what they call fun."

"We were at the peak when it stopped and it turned counter clockwise."

"Yes, and just then we felt dizzy and a cold breeze which is impossible because the wind can't go in because of the windows being closed and the door."

"Yeah, that's right. After the ride we bumped into Goofy and gave us…"

"The Mickey mouse necklace. In which I gave it to you since it came from Goofy."

"Do you think?"

"It's plausible.

"So what do we do know?"

"We'll go look for Goofy."

"Sheldon, you do realize that there are a lot of workers that use the costume of Goofy?"

"You're right. It will be impossible to track the same Goofy that we have met yesterday. Also there is the Mickey's fun wheel conundrum. We have to go back."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, Penny now. If we want to get back our own bodies we need to do it now or forever we be stuck in this situation."

"What if we fail?"

"Let's not hope of that result. If it fails then we have to stick on what he have talked about earlier. We'll pretend to be each other so that no one suspects."

"Sheldon, what if I need to pretend to be you. I don't know science like you do."

"I will help you. You can also take this an acting class. That is if this expedition fails."

"I hope not. Let's go back to Disneyland!"

They went back to Disneyland to resolve whatever happened to them. Neither of them knows what will happen next.

* * *

Goofy took off his mascot and revealed someone very familiar to Sheldon and Penny.

"I'm sorry Shelly and Penny. I didn't mean to play God to the both of you but you need to realize how important the both of you with each other."

* * *

**I really appreciate the reviews. More kind reviews:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Bang Theory and Disneyland:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Paperless agreement

Penny (Sheldon) – Sheldon's identity in Penny's body

Sheldon (Penny) – Penny's identity in Sheldon's body

Chapter 3

(A/N: as I have mentioned before, whenever, Penny and Sheldon are alone, I will use their original identities)

"Let me grab my stuff and see you in 10 minutes." Penny said as she ran out of 4a and into her apartment. She grabbed her purse, made sure that her wallet and license was there. Grabbed some jacket and some red vines for Sheldon to eat. She grabbed her keys and locked her apartment and went to Sheldon's apartment 2 minutes early.

"Well, hello Penny, you are 2 minutes early." Sheldon said as he got his brown jacket and his messenger bag.

"Seriously, that jacket and bag with that outfit?" Penny said as she looked at the fashion he is displaying now that they are not in their original bodies.

"What do you mean? This is my jacket and bag therefore I will use it. You have chosen this clothes for me to wear as such I find it quite uncomfortable with tank top and skinny jeans which provides no proper circulation in my lower extremity and my upper extremity to be exposed in dangerous UVB and allow me to get a cold when the temperature in Anaheim drops when the sun sets." Sheldon said as he put on his messenger bag and placed his jacket in his arms.

"Okay, here's my jacket. Use this when the temperature drops and I will use your jacket. Also we need to exchange bags. Empty yours and use mine and I will use yours." Penny said as she handed him the jacket and started emptying her bag.

"Why on earth am I going to use your jacket? Who knows what germs are living in there and might get me sick? Also your bag is not Sheldon-approved for me to use." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, sweetie, if you must know that while we are stuck in this situation we have to pretend each other. Also if you want to get this over quickly, you would stop ranting and go with it." Penny said with annoyance in her tone. Her tone made Sheldon cringe and obliged, not wanting to experience the Nebraskan wrath.

Soon both are on their way to Penny's car when suddenly Penny reached out to hand the keys to Sheldon.

"Penny, why are you handing me the keys to your car?" Sheldon said eyeing the car keys suspiciously.

"Well sweetie, you need to drive." Penny said as she gave shoved the keys to Sheldon's hand and started to make her way to the passenger's seat.

"Penny, you know I don't drive." Sheldon said before Penny could open the door to the passenger's side.

"I know sweetie, but you are in my body so you need to drive." Penny said as she went in.

"But, Penny, I don't have a license and you know I don't drive." Sheldon said pleading.

"Sheldon, you need to drive. You are in my body. My license has a picture of my face in it. Now get in the car."

Sheldon immediately went inside the car in the driver's seat the moment Penny raised her voice.

"Penny, please. I don't drive."

"I know Sheldon, but you need to. Don't worry, I won't sleep and keep an eye while you drive. Also you can take this opportunity to drive."

"That's what I am afraid of. Your check engine light is on. I am not going to be another flip flop fatality of car accident."

"Sheldon, trust me on this. You can do it. Now, if we don't go know. We might be stuck in here forever."

"I certainly don't want that."

"Well then mister buckle up and drive. I'll be here. I trust you."

Sheldon was not the man who is easily convinced but in these times of distress he might have to suck it up and get this over with. He inserted the keys and started the engine. As the engine rumbled, Sheldon saw the check engine light on and it irked him to no end.

"Penny, you're check engine light is on."

"I know Sheldon. Ok tell you what, when this is over. I will get my car fixed for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetie. Now put it in reverse transmission."

Sheldon obliged and put the car in reverse transmission.

"Okay release the brakes slowly." Sheldon did as he was told too. His hands where shaking but for the sake of getting his body back he took a deep breath and started driving.

"Okay, now look at your side mirrors and rear view mirror. Look if there are incoming cars. Make a signal and when the road is clear, go for it."

Sheldon did as she told and was able to make it in the freeway. Penny was using her GPS to navigate and instructed Sheldon on what to do. Sheldon obeyed and slowly he was getting used to it. Penny praised him, which boosted Sheldon's ego. From time to time, Penny would remind him to slow down a little bit and watch the road. She kept her promise on not falling asleep and started telling him on her childhood back when she was still in Nebraska. Sheldon listened intently and was actually proud of himself that he was able to drive. He made a mental note to thank Penny later and ask her if she could accompany him to get a license. Sheldon also exchanged stories with her about his life in Texas missing out the part where he was bullied most of the time.

After an hour and a half they arrived at Disneyland. Normally it would take Penny 45 minutes to an hour to drive but seeing Sheldon a beginner she didn't really mind. Sheldon insisted on getting lunch at IHOP first before going to buy tickets for them to enter. It was a Monday so the line wasn't really that long. Sheldon insisted on getting VIP tickets since it would give them enough access to track down Goofy and the reason why the ferris wheel turn counter clockwise when it wasn't supposed to. Penny decided on taking extra shifts at Cheesecake Factory when this matter is all done to compensate for what they are spending for today. She knows that Sheldon would most likely to ride those trains and roller coasters again and buy churros and souvenirs. Penny didn't feel any anger on Sheldon since she was fond of his innocence despite on being a condescending ass. She was really proud of him when he drove all the way here. She just hope that everything would get back to normal because being in Sheldon's body is really weird. She had to take care of his morning wood a while ago. She was shocked when Sheldon was capable of having a morning wood, but then again she never thought of Sheldon as robot, well most of the time. She cared for Sheldon and sometimes worried when the guys take advantage of his social incapability and innocence. She was snapped out of her reverie when she saw Sheldon running with tickets in his hands. She smiled at him even though it was really weird because what happened to the both of them.

"I got the tickets, Penny." Sheldon said as he catches his breath.

"That's great, so where do you want to go first? Disneyland Park or California Adventure?" Penny asked.

"Disneyland first. There is a high possibility to look for Goofy there." Sheldon said as he grabbed Penny's hand and led the way. Penny was shocked to see that her hands are intertwined with Sheldon. She knows that Sheldon's doesn't want touching because of the germs but here he is who initiated to grab her hand and led the way. She thought that it was probably the situation they were in so she just waved it off.

As soon as they entered the park Sheldon saw the train and immediately dragged Penny to ride it.

"Look, Penny! The train. Let's go ride it." Sheldon said as he continued to drag Penny.

"Wait… Sheldon! We need to find Goofy."

"But Penny, I love trains."

"I know sweetie but the earlier we find Goofy, the better. Then we could ride the train you want."

"And the roller coasters?"

"And the roller coasters." Penny said as she flashed her genuine smile whenever Sheldon becomes 'cute'. _Woah… cute? Where did that came from?_

"Well then Penny, I suggest let's look for Goofy here in the Main Street first then work out way around." Sheldon said as he grabbed her hand to and went to look for Goofy.

They looked for any sign of Goofy, even asked the staff on where and what time will be Goofy showing up. The staff gave them a vague answer, which led Sheldon almost throw a tantrum at them. Fortunately, Penny was there with him to keep him in bay. Now to other people they looked 'cute' as it is. They saw Penny (Sheldon) dragging Sheldon (Penny) around while frantically searching for Goofy. They thought it was cute. After hours of walking and failed attempts to see or even catch a glimpse of Goofy. Penny saw someone familiar. Before Sheldon could drag her, she took advantage of the moment being in Sheldon's body to drag Sheldon towards the direction of the familiar sight she spotted.

"Penny!" Sheldon yelled as Penny overpowered him.

"Sheldon shut your trap. I think I saw someone familiar." Penny said and just as the figure was about to disappear Penny called her.

"Christine?"

The so-called 'Christine' turned at the direction of the voice that called her. Penny caught up with her. It was the 'Whore of Omaha' whom Howard slept with in her apartment and used her loofah, bathrobe and stuff toys.

"Who are you?" Christine said as she looked at Sheldon (Penny). Then it dawned to Penny that what Christine is seeing right now is Sheldon talking to her.

"Ohh. I am Sheldon Lee Cooper," Penny said.

"Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper." Penny (Sheldon) corrected.

"Penny? Is that you?" Christine said as she looked at Penny (Sheldon).

"No. I am…" Before Sheldon could blow their cover Penny kicked his shin reminding him to go with it. Sheldon winced and glared at Penny. After two seconds of glaring he looked back at Christine.

"Of course. I am Penny. Your friend from Omaha." Penny (Sheldon) said. Christine screamed and went to hug Penny (Sheldon). Sheldon of course was shocked. He disliked touching much less a hug from a stranger. He almost yanked himself away and go and get a two-hour shower with sterilium and povidone iodine when Sheldon (Penny) broke their hug.

"What the hell?" Christine said as she was pulled away from Penny (Sheldon).

"Sorry about that but we really need your help." Sheldon (Penny) said.

"And why would I do that? I don't even know you." Christine said.

_Good Lord, Penny what kind of friend do you have here? _Sheldon thought.

"Christine, don't you remember Sheldon, from across the hall? He is friends with Howard Wolowitz. The one you have coitus with in Penny's apartment, in which you used her bathrobe, loofah, and bed." Penny (Sheldon) said.

"Oh yeah, you're the crazy guy from the next door." Christine said.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Penny (Sheldon) said irritated on how Christine identified him.

"What are you saying?" Christine asked confused on why would Penny (Sheldon) say on being tested.

"What she means is me. I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Sheldon (Penny) said.

"Okay… so what do need my help for?" Christine said and looked at Penny (Sheldon).

"Seeing that you are in uniform similar to the staff working here, if you would be so kind to tell us who played Goofy yesterday." Penny (Sheldon) said trying hard to deliver his sentence as simple as possible.

"I'm not on duty yesterday. But you said Goofy right?" Christine said with confusion on her face. Before Sheldon could give a lecture about hearing loss she took the chance to butt in.

"Yes Goofy." Sheldon (Penny) answered immediately.

"Well from what I know, no one played Goofy yesterday because his costume was damaged. Goofy was bound to come back next week." Christine said.

"What?" Sheldon (Penny) said shocked that there was no Goofy yesterday.

"Yeah." Christine said.

"Well, can you tell us about the Mickey' fun wheel at Disney California Adventure." Penny (Sheldon) inquired. Penny not really sure of what Sheldon is getting at but she didn't interrupt. Surely his beautiful mind came up with something.

"What about it?"

"Well yesterday when Penn… I mean Sheldon and I were riding it suddenly stopped when we were at the peak and it turned counter clockwise instead of it's usual clockwise turn."

"Yeah, I heard about that. They said it was nothing. They closed it until lunchtime. I think it is opened now."

"Are you sure that there were no Goofys yesterday?" Sheldon (Penny) asked curious about who approached them and gave the Mickey Mouse necklace.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry but I need to work now. Nice talking with you two."

"You too." Sheldon (Penny) said.

"Penny, I think we need to talk about this again." Sheldon said.

"You're right. There is no way that can find Goofy. And explain what happened in the ferris wheel."

Both sat down at the restaurant inside the Pirates of the Caribbean in silence still taking in what Christine just informed them.

"Penny, I don't have any plausible explanation on how this happened. I'm sorry." Sheldon said softly.

"I'm sorry too sweetie. Well I think we are stuck like this for who knows how long. But until we figure this out, we need to work together so that other's won't notice."

"I don't understand, why don't we just tell our friends the truth?"

"Because if we do that they will think we are insane."

"I'm not insane. My mother had me tested."

"I know. But we need to keep this a secret first. Until we come up with a plausible explanation for this."

"Are you asking me to keep a secret? Penny, you know how bad I am in keeping secrets. One has to undergo the oath of keeping secrets before secret keeping is initiated."

"Yes Moonpie, I asking you to keep this as a secret."

"Penny, my mee maw only calls me Moonpie. Fine I'll do my best to keep this as a secret but in return, we will have to work together to work this out."

"Okay, I'm all in. what do you got?"

"Here's what we are going to do. I will teach you some of my work while I do your job in Cheesecake Factory and actressing as you put it. It will be a lot of effort. Also I will keep your place in exchange you take mine."

"I'm fine with that. But what about the situation we are in? How are we gonna resolve this?"

"We need to do our research and exhaust every intervention to go back to normal"

"We still need to continue to pretend we are each other."

"Yes and please Penny, take care of my body as I will take care of yours."

"I will. But I will not be signing any contracts or whatsoever regarding this. To work this out it must be in mutual agreement."

"Agreed."

"Okay. So we have a lot of work to do and we still have time to prepare before the guys come over to your place."

"You're right but we go home after we ride the train."

"Fine."

* * *

**sorry i had to cut it short. i'm so sleepy. Kind reviews guys:) thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TBBT and Disneyland**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth hurts

Penny (Sheldon) – Sheldon's identity in Penny's body

Sheldon (Penny) – Penny's identity in Sheldon's body

Chapter 4

"Hey guys." Leonard said as he occupied the empty seat opposite Howard and Raj who were discussing who has the upper hand when it comes to picking up women.

"Hey, Leonard. I heard that Robot-man didn't come for work today." Howard said.

"Yeah, which is strange actually." Leonard said as he took a bite on his salad.

"It's Sheldon. It's not strange. Either he is being called by his home planet or he is building his storm troopers ready to invade the mother earth." Howard said and they laughed.

"No. This one's different. Actually, him and Penny. This morning, I woke up seeing them together in the couch sitting and staring into nothing." Leonard said.

"He's with Penny?" Raj said as he gulped some mountain dew.

"Yeah and what's really weird is when Penny is sitting on Sheldon's spot and Sheldon doesn't even tic or scold her about it." Leonard said.

"Really, Sheldon giving up his spot for Penny?" Howard said and Raj almost spit out his mountain dew.

"Well, maybe they had an agreement. Besides, Penny and Sheldon are close in a weird way." Raj said which piqued out the interest of the two especially Leonard.

"What do you mean 'close in a weird way'? Leonard asked as he raised his eyebrow and insecurity and jealously on his tone.

"Well, they are polar opposites. Sheldon is OCD, clean freak, schedule guy while Penny, is messy, go-with-the-flow woman. Sheldon goes to Penny immediately when he needs help regarding social convention while Penny does the same way but different kind of help. Penny can understand Sheldon in a weird way so is he. They like, complete each other." Raj said like it was the most normal thing to say in the world. Howard was intrigued and got to thinking that what Raj said was right. On the other hand, Leonard is having a hard time accepting even understanding what Raj had just said. He refused to accept the facts laid out to him.

"That is not true! Yes they are polar opposites but they don't complete each other. They always fight and insult each other. And Penny is just doing that because Sheldon manipulates her. Unlike me, I don't and Penny and I complete each other." Leonard said with conviction on his voice not letting his roommate to gain the upper hand when it comes to Penny. Howard and Raj just looked at each other and ignored what he said. Howard then changed the topic to Lord of the Rings.

* * *

(A/N: Penny and Sheldon are alone so original identities)

Meanwhile, Penny and Sheldon were at Disneyland riding the Space Mountain again but this time Penny didn't let Sheldon eat a churro beforehand. Sheldon obliged as a good boy he is and bought a Mickey Darth Vader hat. Penny bought Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow hat.

Image: Sheldon (Penny): Jack Sparrow Hat, The Flash T-shirt without his thermal and denim jeans, and messenger bag to the shoulder. Brown Sperry top sider.

Image: Penny (Sheldon): Darth Vader hat, Tank top and skinny jeans, surprisingly Air Jordan sneakers.

Penny looked over Sheldon and remembered the little argument they had on shoes and thermals. Surprisingly, both agreed.

"Sheldon, good thing we had fast pass tickets we don't need to wait in line." Penny said as she gave their tickets to the employee.

"Of course, Penny. I wouldn't want to wait in lines and risk myself contracting germs from them." Sheldon said as they took as seat in front. Penny then asked the worker to take a picture of them, which Sheldon opposed to but eventually gave in when Penny threatened to call his mother. Sheldon mentally agreed with Penny when she said that they didn't get too much photos yesterday so they will do it now. Then the ride started, for a while Sheldon was silent but when the sharp twists, sudden drops, super fast mode began he let started to wave his hands, whooing and enjoying himself. Of course, Penny did the same. In the middle of the ride she looked at him and even in the darkness she saw his piercing blue eyes shine with happiness. Sheldon looked at her too and for a moment they were quiet just enjoying each other stares. The only thing that broke the stares was when the roller coaster suddenly dropped and they began whooing again. They rode what they did before and enjoyed so much. They also took some pictures and ate some churros, pretzels, candies and Sheldon's red vines. It was already 6pm when they opted not to watch the fireworks, shows and the world of colors. It was not because they don't want to, they just don't want to remember what have happened and they need to face the reality of them being exchanging bodies.

They arrived at the parking lot and Penny was lagging behind thinking of the future that is instilled for the both of them. What if they stayed like that forever? What if things become more complicated than what they are right now? What if one day she realizes my own feelings for him? These were the questions that is bugging Penny's mind right now. Unknown to her, Sheldon is thinking the same thing. He didn't mind whatever his friends would say or his family. He didn't mind about the Nobel Prize. The only thing that's bugging him is 'what would happen to the both of us? Penny?'.

"Penny? You are lagging behind by 1 meter. Is something bothering you?" Sheldon said as he snapped Penny out of her thoughts. When Penny didn't answer he stopped and observed her. He saw Penny's head was low and her breathing was shallow like crying.

"Penny?" Sheldon called out to her again. This time Penny lifted her head to face him. Sheldon saw tears. Sheldon was bad with women crying. He guessed that she was crying because of their situation.

"There, there. Sheldon's here." Sheldon said trying to comfort her 'special' friend. He hated seeing Penny crying despite their bodies being switched. Sheldon didn't force her to know why she was crying. Sheldon did the only thing that he knows best.

He went to hug her.

Penny was surprised of the gesture but didn't say anything. She knows that this was way out of his comfort zone and she was really touched that he would go all to comfort her. It didn't matter that Sheldon could only reach until the chest since he was in Penny's body. Penny being in Sheldon's body reached down and lower her head to his neck. Sheldon let Penny cry her eyes out in his shoulder. At first, it was an awkward hug but after a few seconds he felt comfortable. He liked hugging Penny. He desperately wanted to erase the pain that she is experiencing right now. After a few minutes of crying, Penny settled down and said thank you to him. Sheldon nodded and guided her back to the car.

"Penny, get some sleep. Don't worry I will drive safely. I will wake you up when we arrive at 2311 Los Robles." Sheldon said as he buckled up and started the car.

"Thanks, Sheldon for being my 'special' friend." Penny said as she drifted to sleep.

"Thank you too Penny for being my 'special' friend." Sheldon said as he drove out of the parking lot and to the freeway. He went took a chance while Penny is sleeping to take the car for wash and fill up the tank and gets the engine fixed up since the check engine light is annoying him. It was fortunate for him that it didn't wake Penny up despite the noise. She sure is a deep sleeper. After all of that he went to Ben and Jerry's to get her a tub of ice cream. When they arrived, he parked the car and went to wake Penny up. Soon they were in the lobby when Leonard, Howard and Raj arrived.

* * *

"Hey Sheldon and Penny. Where have you been?" Leonard asked with a hint of jealously at his tone. Sheldon (Penny) knew that tone of voice and rolled her eyes. Penny (Sheldon) also knew the tone and released an exasperated sigh.

"We went to Disneyland again to…" Sheldon (Penny) didn't thought of what she was going to say.

"Ride the rides I didn't get to. I was at home and on a day-off when I went into your apartment and saw him." Penny (Sheldon) immediately continued where Sheldon (Penny) left off. Sheldon (Penny) looked at Penny (Sheldon) and mouthed a secret thank you when others didn't notice. Penny (Sheldon) nodded.

They all went upstairs together. No one said a word except Sheldon and Penny who were whispering. The boys went first before them. Noticing the whispering, Leonard couldn't help to butt in.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Leonard asked as he looked at Penny and Sheldon waiting for an answer. Sheldon (Penny) could feel her blood boiling and after what they had been through today, she can't have Leonard interrogating them like they did something wrong so she said the words that would make him shut up.

"I will sleep at Penny's tonight because I can't stand to be with you today." Sheldon (Penny) said which made Penny (Sheldon) go wide eyed also the guys.

"What? You can't sleep at Penny's apartment tonight. Penny?" Leonard said as he looked at Penny with his puppy dog eyes. Howard and Raj are silently watching and praying that Penny would allow Sheldon to sleep in her apartment to give Leonard some realization as they are tired of listening to him the whole day go on about Penny and Sheldon and his compatibility with Penny.

"Good lord, Leonard. If that is what he wants then he could. And don't look at me like you're begging me not to allow Sheldon to sleep in my apartment. What does it matter if Sheldon is to choose to sleep at my apartment tonight?" Penny (Sheldon) said as he released another sigh. He was getting tired of Leonard being obsessed with Penny.

"Why him? He wants to be alone. I'll go and sleep in your apartment and he could sleep in our apartment alone." Leonard argued which made Sheldon (Penny) almost go junior rodeo on him.

"Don't you ever say that I want to be alone." Penny (Sheldon) said in a low voice. Which alarmed all of them especially Sheldon (Penny). Before things could get ugly Sheldon (Penny) knew what she could only do and that is to take Penny (Sheldon) away from them and towards the guys apartment. Penny knew that Sheldon is not comfortable in her apartment because it's still messy and he needs his routine. Sheldon (Penny) grabbed Penny (Sheldon)'s hand and raced towards 4a completely shutting the guys out.

Howard and Raj was shocked but nevertheless entertained by the series of events that transpired. Leonard was rendered speechless and hung his head as he turned to Howard and Raj and asked if he could stay the night with either of them.

* * *

Meemaw snuck into the house in the middle of the night only to be caught by her granddaughter, Missy.

"Meemaw, where on earth have ya been? We've been lookin' for you all day? And what is with that Goofy costume? You know Shelly hates those!"

* * *

**Here you go, chap 4. hahaha sorry it's short but i'm looking forward to your reviews! please be gentle.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own TBBT, disneyland and LOTR**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan

Penny (Sheldon) – Sheldon's identity in Penny's body

Sheldon (Penny) – Penny's identity in Sheldon's body

* * *

Chapter 5

(A/N: alone)

Penny dragged Sheldon to 4A. Sheldon remained silent and looked down on the floor. Penny knew that he was hurting although she doesn't really know why she just felt it. The best thing that Penny could offer was a gentle squeeze on his hand. Even her touching on his hand amazed her since she knew that Sheldon hates touching. She was lucky when Sheldon gave her a hug from the Christmas gift she got him. She smiled when she remembered how awkward it was but still grateful. Penny then guided him to his spot in the couch and sat beside him. Knowing that he was out of the reality she called out to him and squeezed his hand. Sheldon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her blankly.

"What is it Moonpie?" Penny asked still not letting go of his hand. Sheldon barely even noticed that they were holding hands.

"Nothing." Sheldon said and looked away not wanting to look at her emerald eyes.

"Sweetie, is there anything I can get you?" Penny asked although she desperately wanted to know what's going on his big head. She opted not to know because it would be m invading his personal space and she wanted for him to be the one to tell what's bothering him.

"Since you asked… it is a customary to offer a friend a hot beverage when he is upset." Sheldon said now noticing their hands. Before Sheldon could say anything about it Penny let go of his hand and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Sheldon stared at his hand that was previously in touched with Penny's. He felt his heart rate increase and his hands sweaty. He couldn't quite put a finger on it on what he is feeling right now. He knew he was supposed to sanitize his hands afraid of the germs that may harbor within Penny's hand and transferred to him. But this was different, he didn't feel the urge to get the sanitizer sitting inside his pocket or the baby wipes beside him. He felt like preserving what was sitting there. He felt something wrong the moment Penny released her grasp from him. He was so out of reality that he didn't realize that Penny was calling him.

"Sheldon!" Penny called to him for the fifth time. Sheldon snapped out of his reverie and looked at Penny with confusion plastered on his face.

"Yes, Penny?" Sheldon asked as he tried to breath normally and slow his heart rate.

"I was asking on what tea do you want?" Penny said as she poured hot water on two mugs.

"Jasmine please. And thank you." Sheldon said as he got up and joined her into the kitchen.

"Penny, I do apologize for my action a while ago." Sheldon said as he took a sip from his tea. Penny sat on the chair on their kitchen island and took a sip also before replying.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Penny said as she gave him a reassuring look.

"Penny, usually you would ask on why I acted as such. Why aren't you asking me now?" Sheldon said.

"Well, I think it wasn't my place to ask." Penny said.

"Why so?"

"Because… I didn't want to pry in your personal life. I'm sure there is a reason why you acted such. And if I trust you that you will share it with me sometime when you think it's the right time." Penny said.

"I suppose so. Thank you, Penny. You're a good friend."

"Really? I am?"

"Yes. As I have mentioned before, you and I are friends and it took…"

"You a lot of effort to accommodate me in your life that you wouldn't want to see your efforts be in vain."

"That is right and I do appreciate if you won't interrupt me when I'm talking." Sheldon said. Penny just rolled her eyes and continued sipping her tea.

After they finished their tea, Penny noticed that it was late. She knew that it was past Sheldon's bedtime. But there was bugging her.

"Sheldon, how are we going to pull this through? We have to go to work tomorrow." Penny asked.

"Well, I have been trying to come up with plausible actions that we may take but I need your opinion in such propositions." Sheldon said as he erased his formulas on the whiteboard. Meanwhile, Penny sat on his spot on the couch only to be reprimanded by Sheldon about his spot again.

"So what is in that beautiful mind of yours?" Penny said.

"There are a lot of things inside my beautiful mind Penny. You have to be more specific." Sheldon said as he continued to write down his equations in his whiteboard. Penny of course didn't understand on what he is writing so she didn't care.

"Here's what I think we should do... since we agreed on not letting anyone know about our situation I came up with a plan that would be enough to make us functional even in different bodies." Penny nodded half understanding on what he was trying to convey.

"I am a genius with an IQ of 187 and the scientist who will prove string theory and win the Nobel Prize. While you on the other hand is an aspiring "actress", a waitress from Cheesecake Factory and a drop-out from community college. Obviously, teaching you my field of work would take you your whole life to understand so I opted to hire you as my assistant at CalTech University."

"What?!" Penny's eyes almost bugged out of its eye socket. She had had enough of dealing with him and the thought of working for him, she couldn't even think much worse than living hell right now.

"Penny, did you not hear what I just said?" Sheldon asked.

"No… I heard and I don't accept working for you."

"Penny, it's the only logical way. As you have said before, no one is going to believe us when we tell that we exchanged bodies so this this be enough to compensate for each other at the same time hiding our identities from the others."

"Hmm… okay let's consider that I will work for you… how are going to do that when I am in your body and you're in mine?" Penny asked now standing beside him and his whiteboard.

"Penny, you didn't let me finish earlier. As I was saying you work for me. I have my office and behind the close doors, I do my job and that is solving the mysteries of the world while you become my secretary. You organize my schedule, file some paperwork and you talk to the people through phone who would want to meet me."

"How will that work when you are going to meet the others?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny… that is behind close doors. When in public this begins what I believe you would call "acting". Since I will be beside you I will help you in interacting with people who have questions about science and needs my advise for their dissertations. You will talk about my work through memorizing a script that I will write for you. If they ask questions I will be beside you and tell you what to say. If President Seibert invites you to a fundraiser, you will be the one to talk to fundraisers as I guide you through everything you say."

"I suppose that would work. But what about my acting and waitressing? I can't just leave my job."

"Fine. If it will make you satisfied, I will be the one who will go to auditions and make sure you get a big hit. But waitressing you have to quit."

"Fine. But do not complain if the waitress in Cheesecake Factory screws up your order."

Sheldon's eye twitched. He did not think of that. Penny smirked as she watched Sheldon's face twitch.

"It's a small price to pay to survive whatever is going on between us. And with the large amount of time we will be spending together we might as well help each other to reverse this thing."

Penny agreed on what he said but a large amount of time with Sheldon, she just hoped she would survive and try not to kill him.

"Come on, Moonpie we have to sleep. You have work and I need to tell my boss I am quitting at Cheesecake Factory."

"Penny, only Meemaw calls me Moonpie. And you don't have to go to your boss seeing that you are in my body. I will write a resignation letter for you, letter of recommendation and curriculum vitae before I retire. We have a lot to do tomorrow. And because of that you will prepare my cereal tomorrow and drive." Sheldon said as he sat on his chair and began to type.

"Actually, Moonpie you are going to drive. Remember? License..." Penny said as she waved her license to him.

"Drat…"

"Goodnight Moonpie." Penny said as she slept on their couch. She took the liberty to get the pillows and comforters in their closet since she had a lot of sleepovers in the apartment that she knows where they place the pillows and comforters for the guest.

"Penny, only Meemaw calls me Moonpie." Sheldon said but he received a gentle snore for a reply indicating that Penny is asleep. Sheldon smiled and continued to type whatever that is needed for tomorrow.

* * *

"Meemaw. Where have you been last night?" Missy asked as she poured a hot cocoa for her grandmother.

"I experienced magic last night my dear." Meemaw said as she kept the Goofy costume in her hand.

"What on earth do you ever mean Meemaw?"

"Well you remember what your Pop-pop would tell you and Moonpie and Jr. when you we're young" Meemaw said, as both got comfortable on the kitchen counter.

"What's got to do with that?" Missy said.

"Well, you know how special your little brother is…"

"Meemaw, what are you getting at?"

"Just listen, Missy."

"Shelly is a kind hearted boy. Even though he had hard times in his childhood even until now. He is an innocent child when it comes on how the world works that is why I think he is trying his best to uncover the mysteries of this world. He is a grown man now and I think it's time for him to settle down."

"Meemaw, you know that he will settle down once he achieved his big 'ol Nobel Prize."

"I have no doubts that he will achieve such thing one day. But what about after that? What would he do after achieving his precious award and recognition?"

"I don't know Meemaw. You should ask Shelly not me."

"That's why I went out all my way to make him realize something."

"What is that?"

"Going back to what your Pop-pop used to tell you. I tried to do it to Sheldon and his beautiful blonde neighbor that he always talks about when he writes.

"Meemaw, Pop-pop told us a lot of stories. Get to your point."

"You remember the blue moon? It said that it appeared a long time ago wherein changes happen between two different people. No one knows when would be the next time it would appear again but if one would believe it will appear to those who deserve a gift."

"And what gift is that?"

"I don't know? It depends on the moon on how will it bless the people it wants to give."

"What does it have to do with Shelly and Penny and you dressed as Goofy."

"Shelly called me a few days back before he went to Disneyland with Penny. He told me that Penny invited him, which he gladly accept. So I thought I would give it a try to go to Disneyland and observe him."

"So, you stalked him?"

"Pretty much. I needed to see this young lady, Penny. I needed to see how much she cares for my Moonpie. I wanted to confirm if what Shelly's been telling me is the truth."

"What truth?"

"On how she describes Penny. He would describe him as a messy, community college drop-out but a really caring friend. He told me that she was the one who only cared when his so-called friends screwed his experiment when he was in the Artic. He told me how she always annoys him but he never has the heart to give her strikes and end up forgiving her. She would be the one who he will ran to when he has problems especially when it comes to social interactions. How she has bothered him in the middle of the night only to ask about the online game she was playing. And a lot of things about her."

"You don't mean Shelly has feelings for Penny?"

"That is what I think so. But you know Shelly, he would suppress everything he feels and would only see his emotions as distraction."

"So you made the blue moon appear for them?"

"No, like I said the blue moon appears to those who deserve it and I only gave Shelly a Mickey Mouse necklace in Goofy outfit so that he wouldn't suspect it was me."

"But Meemaw, Penny is with Leonard."

"I doubt about that. Shelly told me that they broke up."

"So you think the Shelly and Penny would be given a blessing by the blue moon?"

"I do believe they have been blessed. The blue moon may have been tired seeing the two of them suppress their feelings for each other that the moon just nudge them together to make them realize."

"I do hope so Meemaw. I do see the chemistry between Shelly and Penny rather than that small physicist."

* * *

The whole week past without much trouble for everyone except Penny and Sheldon. Penny quit her job at Cheesecake Factory. She is now working for Sheldon Cooper as his secretary. Both had a hard time but with their teamwork the made it through the week. Sheldon was patient enough to tell Penny what she ought to do. He was satisfied on Penny's performance that they barely argue except when Penny just want to mess up with him. It was ironic for the two of them working together in harmony when they are the opposite of the magnetic poles. Both agreed on Penny and Sheldon living together at 4A while Leonard stayed with Raj. Leonard hadn't come home for the whole week with the exception of his getting some of his things and clothes. He was still ashamed of what he did and could not look at the both of them in the eye. Leonard would sometimes go to their apartment only to find out that they were playing Halo, eating pizza or just sitting in the couch watching Star Trek, Firefly, Star Wars or romantic movies chosen by Penny. Leonard was confused and jealous on how much they are spending time together. Sometimes Leonard would see them together in the cafeteria eating. A rumor has been spreading around the university that Sheldon and Penny are going out. Of course the two didn't care about the rumor but as soon as Leonard caught a wing of it he decided that he would get his Penny back and would not let Sheldon have his way on her. He called 'dibs' the first time they saw her for God's sake.

* * *

**the blue moon thing, i just came up with that:) also i don't know how to type the accent of Missy and Meemaw so just bear with it. Anyways, have guys watched the season finale? i was kinda disappointed. how about y'all? i didn't really like the idea of Leonard asking Sheldon to move out when it is originally Sheldon's apartment. I feel sorry for Sheldon. I'm not a Leonard hater but I really don't see him as a compatible partner for Penny. Sorry, it's just my opinion... but that doesn't mean that I will make Leonard's image so bad in this story. Maybe a few chapters until he realizes his own thing:) **

**Reviews please, thank you:) Please be gentle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TBBT.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unsorted Feeling

Penny (Sheldon) – Sheldon's identity in Penny's body

Sheldon (Penny) – Penny's identity in Sheldon's body

Chapter 6

It was early in the morning when Leonard came home to his and Sheldon's apartment. He was surprised to see Sheldon (Penny) making his breakfast. He also saw that there is a coffee ready which he thought weird because Sheldon doesn't drink coffee. He also noted that Sheldon (Penny) was humming whilst making breakfast. But nevertheless he was home and he would go through his mission to get Penny back into his arms.

"Good Morning, Sheldon." Leonard called.

"Woah WOAH!" Sheldon (Penny) screamed because of the unexpected visit.

"What's the matter with you, it's just me." Leonard said while he helped himself with the coffee ready.

Realizing that it was Leonard, she quickly put up the act of being the condescending ass Sheldon. Sheldon (Penny) noticed that he was going for the coffee she prepared herself and quickly grabbed the pot from the coffee maker.

"What the hell, Sheldon?" Leonard yelled almost lost his balance trying to avoid the hot beverage spill on him.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'?" Sheldon (Penny) raised her voice and feeling her temper rising. She of course remembered how Leonard insulted Sheldon even if he didn't know that they switched bodies. She felt that her eyes were opened on how the other guys would treat Sheldon and she would not allow it anymore. She is now in possession of Sheldon's body and she will protect Sheldon no matter what.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard also raised his voice and looked up to him.

"Oh Leonard please, don't act like you didn't insult Shel- I mean ME last week." Sheldon (Penny) said as she put down the pot and turned off the stove before she burnt the French toast she was making for her and Sheldon.

"It's not an insult Sheldon, It's a fact. You've always wanted to be alone. No wonder everyone around you can't stand you. I'm even surprised that I stayed with you for so long and what's even more surprising is how Penny would protect someone like you!" Leonard said as he looked Sheldon (Penny) in the eye.

Sheldon (Penny) on the other hand couldn't believe on the words coming out of Leonard's mouth. She balled up her fist and ready to punch Leonard when Penny (Sheldon) came out of Sheldon's bedroom dressed in Sheldon's Flash Shirt and her Hello Kitty boxers.

"What commotion is happening in this ungodly hour?" Penny (Sheldon) said as he tried to rub some sleep in his eyes. He stopped in the middle of the room when he saw Leonard and Sheldon (Penny) looking at him.

"Penny?" Leonard said not believing what he is seeing. Penny (Sheldon) in a Flash shirt and only hello kitty boxers. And what's even more surprising, her coming out of Sheldon's room.

"What's going on here? Leonard, why are you here?" Penny (Sheldon) asked as he made his way to where Sheldon (Penny) is.

"You made French Toast?" Penny (Sheldon) said as he looked over Sheldon (Penny)'s shoulder. Sheldon (Penny) just gave him a nod and a sweet smile.

"Penny, why are you in Sheldon's room? Did you sleep with Sheldon?!" Leonard said looking Penny (Sheldon) directly in the eyes. Sheldon (Penny) giving Leonard a mean glare while Penny (Sheldon) is still processing on the events that occurred while he was still in is REM sleep. Penny (Sheldon) was not a master on social situations so he looked at Sheldon (Penny) to look for some answers that she may provide and that he may proceed with caution. Noticing the look Penny (Sheldon) is giving her she told him the events that occurred the past 5 minutes. As soon as he was filled in by Sheldon (Penny) he composed himself and glared at Leonard.

"Leonard, if you think that Penny and I are sleeping together, then yes. We are sleeping together." Penny (Sheldon) said which earned a wide-eyed Sheldon (Penny), and a raging, jealous Leonard.

"WHAT?!" Leonard said as he looked at Sheldon (Penny) with pure rage.

"Before you decide on acting rash Leonard, will please let me continue." Penny (Sheldon) said with pure calm but inside really wanting to punch Leonard.

"What else do you have to say?! You slept with Sheldon!" Leonard yelled in Penny (Sheldon)'s face. Penny (Sheldon) balled his fist having the urge to beat Leonard up for yelling in his face without considering the germs and bacteria that he is transferring to him. Suddenly instead of punching him, he remembered that the female race don't punch instead slap. So he gathered up the courage to give Leonard the hardest slap he could ever muster using Penny's body. He mentally calculated the energy he needed that wouldn't hurt Penny's hand and the right angle and place where the hand would land.

*SLAP

Leonard was taken aback. He was shocked that Penny (Sheldon) would slap him. He felt his tears trying to escape from his eyes. Meanwhile, Sheldon (Penny) was shocked and equally proud of Penny (Sheldon). Her eyes were filling with tears of joy for him.

"Like I said, let me finish. I said we are sleeping together but not the meaning of 'sleeping together' in your homunculus mind. What I mean is Penn- I mean ME is sleeping here because I am helping Sheldon in his work because I am his new assistant if you didn't get the news that she- I mean me is now working with him. And why should you be so angry? You have broken the roommate agreement on bringing sleep-overs countless of times. And quite frankly, this is Sheldon's apartment not yours to rule over with." Penny (Sheldon) said as he made his way to the stove and reheat the French toast that is not soggy.

Leonard was left speechless while comforting his face. Sheldon (Penny) was so proud of Penny (Sheldon) on how he acted. She gave him a proud smile and went to join him for breakfast. She kinda felt bad for Leonard but he deserved it. He was more a condescending ass than Sheldon was.

"Penn- I mean Sheldon, will you please get ready as we have wasted time already and I'm afraid that we might get caught in the traffic and be late for our work." Penny (Sheldon) said as placed the coffee into a travel cup and placed the French toasts into separate sandwich bags and Tupperware. He also filled his water bottle with water of course and placed it in separate lunch boxes.

"We can eat breakfast before we start our work in the office." Penny (Sheldon) said as he gently placed the lunch boxes into the kitchen island and washed his hands. Meanwhile Sheldon (Penny) went to Penny's apartment to prepare the clothes Penny (Sheldon) would wear. She was looking for pair undergarments when the memory of the first time she taught Sheldon on how to wear her bra.

"_Come on Sheldon, just wear the damn bra." Penny said as she handed him the bra to Sheldon who is desperately trying to cover himself._

"_I'd rather not have myself put it on." Sheldon said as he tugged his bathrobe closer to himself and turned away to hide his blush._

"_Well I can't have you not wearing it. I don't want other people think I am a slut for not wearing a bra. And I don't want others ogling at me." Penny said as she tried to loose the bathrobe from Sheldon._

"_I am well aware of that. I don't want others to look at your body especially that I am the one inside your body." Sheldon said struggling to keep the robe close to him._

"_Sheldon, are you telling me that you don't want others to look at me like a slut? That is so sweet. Thank you. Now put on this blind fold so I can secure the bra and go on dressing my body up." Penny handed him the blindfold, which Sheldon reluctantly accepted and placed it on his eyes._

"_No peeking, sweetie." Penny said as she loosened the robe._

"_Penny, I have a mother who taught me about to respect a woman. I won't peek." Sheldon said as helped Penny on removing the bathrobe._

"_This is weird. It looks like I am staring at a mirror only that I can touch my body." Penny said as she guided Sheldon on slipping her panties and bra._

"_I know. I can feel what you are doing and ooohhh… that tickles." Sheldon said as he felt the bra being secured. After a few minutes she managed to dress her body without Sheldon looking but sometimes would chuckle at Sheldon's reaction. It felt really awkward but Sheldon's reaction was enough to die down the awkwardness._

"_Penny this feels weird. The brassiere around the chest doesn't quite fit into the cup. Will you fix it please." Sheldon said as he turned to face Penny. Penny chuckled and fixed the bra._

"_Feel comfortable?" Penny asked._

"_Not quite since I am not used to use this kind of clothes." Sheldon said._

On the other side, Penny (Sheldon) also made a beeline to his bedroom and prepared what Sheldon (Penny) would be wearing. He brought his Batman boxer briefs that Penny chose for her to wear much to his dismay since he is not used to wear such clothing but the print would compensate of course. He also brought out the black jeans and the vintage Batman shirt. He argued with himself about the thermal shirts but opted not to use today. Even thought Penny had told him to lessen using thermals he still used it last week and for now he won't. It was kinda hard for him because he didn't like changing but he felt like he needed to adjust for Penny. It was quite strange for him since he was getting more distracted with Penny. There are times where he would suddenly just stare in his whiteboards and Penny filled his thoughts. There were times were he would sneak a glance of her and her image would burn into his eidetic memory. He never felt comfortable with anyone even with his family other than Penny. It started the moment he laid his eyes upon her. The time when they first met each other. He kept a log on his interactions with her and how he felt at that time. From that time he already filled 3 notebooks. He still tried to explain it with equations and research but it all comes to one: attraction. He didn't believe as such so he continued to be a condescending ass so as not for her to notice his attraction to her. Now their situation made them to be more closer to each other, he is feeling the dread in his heart. He is scared that he might actually fall for her. Even though he didn't believe in love, even if he still claim himself to be a homo novus, there is no excuse on how not to fall for Penny. He remembered Leonard called dibs and Leonard is his best friend no matter how crappy he was being treated. He decided not to dwell on this any longer as he knew that it would only hurt him. He immediately went out of the room to get some air when he saw Leonard leaving the room with his bag and car keys. He assumed that he would go to work as usual. Now that he is alone he paced back and forth thinking of the feelings he might be harboring. He hated it but he has to admit it himself. He is falling for Penny and it was bad. Just then Sheldon (Penny) walked into the apartment, Penny (Sheldon) stopped pacing. He looked at her. His look made Penny's knees wobble. She felt she would melt under the gaze of his intense blue eyes.

"Penny…"

"Sheldon…"

"Penny…" Sheldon took a step towards her. They are already standing close enough to nearly kiss each other.

"Sheldon…" Penny whispered feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Penny… uhhh… you should get changed, we're gonna be late… uhh… here's the blindfold." Sheldon said meekly as he handed the blindfold to her.

Penny didn't get why would he stand so close to her just to give the blindfold. But what's more confusing is her heart pounding and she holding her breath under his gaze.

After work on their way to Penny's car, the rain started soaking them both. They both hurried home because neither of them wanted to catch a cold so during their shower on their respective apartments they felt dizzy. Penny and Sheldon tried to get out of the shower before they pass out but it was too late. Both passed out while on shower. After half an hour of being exposed too long in the shower both woke up and got out. They dried themselves and look at the bathroom mirror. At first they thought it was just a dream. But when they tried to wash the sleep off their eyes. What they saw made them happy and both sad. They were back to their old selves. Penny being in her own body and Sheldon in his own. They didn't know how to react. They didn't know whether to be happy or not.

* * *

**sorry for the late update... i was in vacation:) anyway... here's the chapter.. reviews everyone:)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own TBBT.**


	7. Chapter 7: Silence and thoughts

Penny (Sheldon) – Sheldon's identity in Penny's body

Sheldon (Penny) – Penny's identity in Sheldon's body

Chapter 7

[A/N: Alone]

During her shower after being soaking wet from the rain, she pondered on the events that happened from the morning Leonard came until they came home. She was standing in the shower letting the water soothe her exposed skin. Right after she came home she made a beeline to the shower not minding that she is still in Sheldon's Batman t-shirt. Of course, she wanted to take off the clothes but true to her word that she would never peek on his body. It brought a small smile to her face when she remembered the first time she gave a bath to her body and Sheldon kept on laughing because Penny's body was ticklish. Same goes for Sheldon, when he washed his body, she kept laughing because he too was ticklish. But this morning on their way to work, he was awfully silent.

_FLASHBACK~_

_(alone)_

_Penny (Sheldon) waited patiently for Sheldon (Penny) in their apartment. By the time Penny came in she saw Sheldon staring at the weird equations on his whiteboard. Of course she didn't have enough knowledge on the writings on the board because it was all Physics. What surprised her that he didn't even acknowledged her presence. He just continued to stare on his whiteboard. She cleared her throat hoping that it would snap Sheldon out of his thoughts but her efforts were rendered in vain. She tried calling out to him, even using his Meemaw's nickname for him. Still he didn't seem to hear. Then she called out his full name with his degree he loved so much. 'Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper'. This somehow helped. When he heard his name he slowly turned his face to her and just looked at her. She kinda felt creeped out because she wasn't used in his gaze even though what she is seeing is her own face. Kinda weird. But she knew that there is something bothering 'his' Whack-a-doodle'._

"_What's on your mind beautiful mind genius?" Penny teased but also curious on what's going on inside his beautiful mind._

_**~stare~**_

_His stare kinda made Penny's knee wobble. His intense gaze brings her heart into tachycardia and her breathing labored. He didn't know why but she always thought that there was something special in their relationship no matter how weird it is. His stare went on for a few more seconds when he finally snapped out._

"_Penny?" Sheldon said._

"_You okay sweetie?" Penny asked._

"_Yeah, shall we go?" Sheldon asked as he got up and returned his whiteboard to its rightful place. He also grabbed his messenger bag and handed it to Penny whilst Penny gave her shoulder bag to him, which he accepted but didn't wear it like the she used too._

_By the time Penny and Sheldon arrived Penny's car, Penny handed the keys to Sheldon, which Sheldon accepted. On their way to the university, the ride was a deafening silence. Usually, Sheldon would insist on car games while he drives. While Penny would somehow answer his questions she would sometimes sing along with the song on the radio. Penny tried to break the ice by suggesting Sheldon that he would get a real driver's license instead of learner's permit only. She praised on how good he was on driving now. She only got 'I suppose so.' Then the silence would follow after a small talk._

_During work hours there was a heavy atmosphere between them and Penny is about to explode. She didn't like to feel it and she knows that something is definitely wrong. She was about to interrupt Sheldon staring again at the whiteboard with the same equations, the ones that she saw back at his apartment, when the email tone went off. As Sheldon's secretary she is supposed to read the mail first and see if there's anything important. So she read it. She was quite surprised that it was from somebody who she never heard of and never met. It was from a woman named: Elizabeth Plimpton. She was surprised to see a lot of mail exchanges between them. She actually felt a little 'jealous' on how much emails where being exchanged between them. When she opened it was a notification of visit in their university and his apartment where she would stay for a while. While she regretted to disturb Sheldon from his work, she didn't have a choice didn't she? It was her job. So she went over to Sheldon._

"_Sheldon…"_

_Sheldon once again was out of it. He was just staring at his whiteboard. Penny didn't want him to stare at her again because it made her weak, tachycardic, and somehow she was hyperventilating when he stared at her. So she tapped his shoulder quite strong so she would get his attention. Her plan was a success when he looked at her._

"_What is it Penny?" asked Sheldon with a soft voice._

"_Well, you received an email from Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton."_

"_Oh… Dr. Plimpton. What did she want?"_

"_She was visiting and apparently will use your apartment while she is here."_

"_Oh is that so? Well I guess I have to give Leonard a 24 hour notice as per agreement in the roommate agreement." Sheldon went to his laptop and started to write his notice to Leobard while Penny remained standing._

"_Sheldon?"_

"_Yes Penny?"_

"_You know I'm your friend right?"_

"_Yes, you are my friend."_

"_Look, Sheldon, ever since this morning, you've been acting weird._

"_What else do you mean by that, Penny?"_

"_I mean you keep on staring at your whiteboards ever since this morning and you always seem out. Are you okay?"_

_Penny saw Sheldon's eye widen a bit indicating that he was a bit shocked. But it's Sheldon, he is not normal and whatever his body language seems maybe a different indication with the normal one._

"_Oh, is that so? I think I'm still stuck with an equation. So don't mind me Penny. By the way, it's nearly lunchtime. Do you want to join me or with the Leonard, Howard or Raj?"_

"_Not really. Hey, you and Leonard had a fight this morning, do you really want to go lunch with him?"_

"_Penny, even though he is an as you would put it 'ass'. He is still my best friend, I hope. And I still need to give the 24-hour notice to him. Or rather you since you are in my body. If you want, please just hand this to Leonard, and I'll go to lunch with you."_

"_That's acceptable. Finish it already because I'm starving."_

_Sheldon (Penny) handed Leonard the 24-hour notice. Still with a smug look on his face he accepted it. When he learned that it was Dr. Plimpton who will come over, he immediately changed his attitude. Penny had the idea that he will use Sheldon to get close to this Dr. Plimpton and she didn't like it. Penny was about to knock some sense to him when she remembered Sheldon. She was sure that Sheldon would want to give Leonard a lesson so she didn't mind but it was hard to let him taking advantage of Sheldon's innocence._

_Soon Penny and Sheldon had their lunch at the nearby Sheldon-approved pizza place for lunch. Still the feeling of heaviness is still with them. Most of the time they spent together in the office was in silence._

When realized that they were on their own body, looked around only to find that she was in her own shower. She looked at mirror to confirm if it was true. She felt happy but at the same time sad because what would it become for her and Sheldon. She still didn't have an idea on what was bothering him a while ago. But all of that she pushed back and went to run to the boy's apartment. When she opened the door, she saw him soaking wet as well, on his way out.

"Sheldon…"

"Penny…"

"Is this real? We're back?"

"I suppose so..." Sheldon said with a hint of sadness on his voice. This didn't go unnoticed to Penny.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Penny asked as she placed her hand to his arms and ran it up and down to comfort him.

"Nothing Penny. It baffles that I'm supposed to be happy that we are back to normal, instead there is a heaviness in my chest that doesn't like the fact that we are back to normal."

"Is that so? Well I guess same goes for me too."

Sheldon just looked at her surprised that she feels the same as well."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Silence dawned between them only to be broken by Penny's sneeze. Normally Sheldon would go away as far as possible from her because of the germs harboring her sneeze. She was surprised that he didn't grab the Lysol and sprayed it on her. Instead she felt his hand on her back running up and down comforting her.

"Penny, I believe that you should get out of your wet clothes before you catch a nasty cold." He the lead her back to her apartment.

"I'll come by after 1 hour and make you some hot soup so as to warm you up. I don't want you getting a cold." Sheldon said as he closed her door and went to his own apartment to shower as well.

Penny was shocked to see Sheldon act so concerned for her. She never thought that he would worry about her like that. She felt a smile forming on her face. Her cheeks were slightly blushing as she went to the shower.

After an hour, Sheldon knocked his signature knocks. Penny was even surprised to herself since she was on time. Sheldon came in and made his way to her kitchen and prepared soup.

"Stay there Penny, let me fix you a soup. You can choose a movie that we can watch while you eat your soup." Sheldon said as he fixed the apron on him and wore gloves. Penny was really flabbergasted on what he was doing. She didn't understand on why he was acting such.

"Thank you Sheldon, you didn't have to."

"I need too. I'm your friend and I don't want to see you sick."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now sit down and wait."

After 30 minutes Sheldon was able to make a mushroom soup with bread croutons on it. They ate again in silence and the heavy atmosphere from a while ago was slightly lifted.

"So Sheldon, what do you think happened that changed us back?"

"Hmm. I've been pondering that myself. My hypothesis is that the rain from a while ago may have been the reason. But I don't want to jump to conclusions without research and experimentation."

"Hmm. True dat. So what are you going to do with this Dr. Plimpton?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was hoping you can help me in making her comfortable during her stay?"

"Sure sweetie, anything. Besides I'm your friend and secretary, I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you Penny. That's means a lot. And I do apologize on what happened this morning and how I've been out for most of the day."

"It's no biggie sweetie. But I guess you should be careful of Leonard. I don't know what's he planning. If you need anything, I'll be here."

"Thank you Penny. You are a wonderful friend."

"Aww. Thanks sweetie… so how about we watch How to train you dragon?"

" While I don't really like animated films, I guess Toothless will compensate because of his as you would put it, 'cuteness'."

They watched the movie together. The sat together close enough to almost cuddle. Sheldon could smell her hair. And Penny could feel his breath and warmth. After the movie, Penny asked Sheldon a question.

"Sheldon, just out of curiosity… the equations you were solving a while ago… I noticed a variable S+P=3. There were a lot some where S+P=/3. What do those mean?"

Sheldon was quite shocked that she noticed and tried his best to come up with and answer.

"That was only a doodle, Penny. I'm going. Goodnight." Sheldon then went out of her apartment and immediately closed his door to his apartment.

"Of course it was. What am I thinking? That S is for Sheldon and P is for Penny and 3 is for love? What the hell Penny?! But if it was why is it on the other equation is a broken heart?"

Sheldon immediately ran to the safety of his bedroom and paced. She almost got him. He was trying to see if he pursues her, that if he succumb to his new found feelings for Penny, that there will be a future for them. So far, he couldn't come up with an answer. He was still debating with himself. And he hated it when he doesn't know the answer.

"Maybe I do have feelings for Penny…"

* * *

**reviews everyone:)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own tbbt**


End file.
